


【TSN】【SE】Two Men In Love

by Orange_SE



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_SE/pseuds/Orange_SE
Summary: 短篇集合，本集合内各篇无内在联系





	1. Chapter 1

他们在一条脏兮兮的小巷中相遇。  
Sean在看清那个蹲在地上的人是和他不对盘的Eduardo之后，下意识的就把手中的袋子藏到了身后。  
“你藏什么？”Eduardo看着他的囧样，微微的笑起来，却没有一贯的嘲讽，“我都看到了，牛奶和猫粮，热爱小动物的爱心人士哈？”  
“你不也是？”Sean的声音干巴巴的。  
“是啊，我本来就喜欢这些小家伙。”Eduardo挠了挠那只小猫的背，一身黑毛的小家伙抬起头看了他一眼，然后就继续喝它的牛奶。  
“就这一只？”  
“是啊，”Eduardo有些失落的承认了这个，“小动物都不喜欢我。”  
“这可有些不合常理。”Sean走过来，将袋子递给Eduardo，“拿着。”  
“干嘛？”Eduardo有些疑惑，“给我干什么？”  
“你喂它们就行了。”Sean低头端详着Eduardo的脸，发觉这家伙的确漂亮。操。  
“你不自己来么？别因为我影响你。”  
“我一会儿还有点事儿，”Sean抿了抿嘴唇，“就算帮我个忙？”  
“好啊。”Eduardo点了点头，然后接过了袋子。  
Sean离开的脚步匆忙的过分，在出巷子的时候还差点自己把自己绊倒。

那天下午，交给Sean的那份财务报表没有错页，没有漏字，没有被“不小心”泼上咖啡；而Eduardo收到的那份文件没有印坏，没有口香糖，没有被拖延。  
公司里的那两位幼儿园小朋友停战了。  
可喜可贺。

之后他们在那条小巷里见面逐渐多了起来，并且认识了对方的那几个满身是毛的朋友。  
喂猫的时间点都差不多不是么？  
“你为什么不自己养一只？”Sean将猫薄荷扔到地上，那两只小家伙很快就在地上滚了起来。  
“你给它们吃了什么？”Eduardo眨了眨眼，“猫薄荷？！”  
“谁生活都不容易，怎么也有点幸福才行。”Sean瞥了一眼Eduardo，“放心，也就是偶尔来点，不频繁。”  
“像你一样？”  
“这话可有点伤人了Eduardo。”  
“实话总是伤人，无意冒犯。”  
“我记得我们已经停战了？”Sean踢了他一脚，“你在制造争端。”  
“是你这次办的太过分，”Eduardo说着，从袋子里也掏出了两片叶子，“我原打算给它们吃猫草的。”  
“体贴的Eduardo医生和混蛋的Sean兄弟。”  
“你爱好的可不是什么好东西。收起你现在的表情。”  
“洋洋得意？”  
“小人得志。”  
“Eduardo，你的嘴太损了。”  
“看和谁说话吧。”Eduardo站起来，“你这么喜欢它们，为什么不养两只？”  
“哮喘。”Sean从口袋里掏出吸入器，“能力所限。你呢？”  
“我家现在有只仓鼠。”  
“你养多长时间了？”  
“一年多。”  
“被你养这么久都没被吓死，小家伙胆子够大的。”  
“现在谁的嘴更损？”

两位一直看对方不顺眼的部门老大停止无聊的小花招了，这个值得庆祝。  
他们可以和平相处了，普天同庆。  
他们开始随时随地调情式的斗嘴了，这个，这个就有些让人吃不消了。  
每天清洁人员都能从公司打扫出数量惊人的下巴。  
可惜Sean先生依旧每天泡吧，Eduardo先生仍然单身一个。  
你们没有在一起？求你们在一起吧！  
大家期盼着。  
“Sean你昨天回家没有打伞吧？”  
“不，我只是昨天在浴室带的时间太长了点，你知道，小爱好什么的。”  
去开房！  
大家在心里怒吼着。

三个月之后，Sean住进了医院，原因却不是毒品。  
“酒精中毒？”Eduardo将手里的鲜花扔进Sean怀里，“我以为吸毒过量更适合你。”  
“别这么刻薄。”Sean低头看了一眼那束鲜花，“你得罪花店的人了？”  
“怎么了？”  
“一大束桔梗和一朵香槟玫瑰？”Sean嫌弃的将花递回给Eduardo，“什么审美。”  
“别抱怨，你以为剪花蕊那么容易吗？”Eduardo将花束放到Sean的床头，坐到病床边的椅子上，“我的仓鼠死了。”  
“哦，可怜的小家伙终于被你吓死了？”  
“寿终正寝，它已经三岁半了。””Eduardo纠正了他，然后直直的盯着他的眼睛，“Sean。”  
“嗯？”Eduardo的眼神让Sean有些忐忑，“怎么了Eduardo？”  
“我家没有仓鼠了。”  
“我知道，你可以养两只猫啦。”  
“我不打算养猫。”  
“狗？”  
“不，”Eduardo一脸正经的说道，“我想要追求你，所以我得为你考虑。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我爱你，希望和你，Sean·Parker发展一段长久而稳定的关系。”  
Sean沉默了很长时间，好像在试图理解Eduardo刚刚说了什么。  
“Sean，我，”  
“等等，”Sean举起手打断了Eduardo的话，他转过头来盯了那束花好一阵儿才开口，“看来我得离毒品这些东西远一点了。”他朝着Eduardo笑起来。  
“你得保证离那些东西足够的远才行。”Eduardo笑着向前亲吻了Sean，“我会帮忙。”  
“我其实已经戒了三个月了。”Sean眨了眨眼，“我和你说过上次有只吉娃娃一见我就惨叫着跑了吗？那可是对着德牧叫唤的吉娃娃！”  
“所以猫咪万岁？”  
“那还用说。”  
01 Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Sean的穿衣品味并不差，但是，怎么说呢，他总是和孔雀没什么太大区别。  
Eduardo曾经送过他一身设计保守的高定西装，可是却依旧能看到他身后招摇的孔雀尾巴。  
他观察了两天，终于发觉了问题所在。  
“Eddie你在看什么？”Sean这两天被他盯得很不自在，如今Eduardo的视线更变得毫不遮掩，Sean忍无可忍转过身来的同时脑子里迅速回忆了一下自己这几天都干了什么，发觉自己一直老老实实的之后稍稍放下了心。  
“没什么，就是看你啊。”Eduardo将腿收到沙发上蜷起，整个人靠着沙发扶手对他微笑，“别管我，你继续。”  
Sean转回身，皱着脸继续调酒。  
他究竟在看什么呢？！  
难道我身后被他贴了张纸条？  
Sean装作后背有些痒，伸手挠了挠，排除了这个假设。  
他端着两杯鸡尾酒走回茶几边，他发觉Eduardo的视线居然集中在他的胯部，他强作镇定地坐下，将那杯螺丝起子递给Eduardo。  
“Sean你居心不良啊。”他的Eddie接过酒杯，拿下杯口的鲜橙片咬了一口，清爽的水果汁液让他眯起了眼睛。  
“我觉得还好。”Sean凑过去和Eduardo碰了一下杯，“祝我奸计得逞。”  
“就你那酒量？”  
“瞧不起我？”  
Eduardo对着Sean手里的那杯红粉佳人大笑，“再说一遍？”  
“讨厌。”Sean白了他一眼，不想理他。  
Eduardo抿了一口酒，歪头瞥着Sean，“你生气啦？”  
“懒得理你。”  
“Sean，别生气啦，”Eduardo朝着Sean那边挪了挪，伸出手指戳了一下Sean的肚子，软乎乎的触感让他挑起了眉毛，“你该健身了。”  
Sean直接把手放到了他的额头上，“嗯，没发烧。”  
“和你说正事呢。”  
“该健身了，知道啦。”Sean皱着眉远离了他，“你在想什么呢？”  
“我什么也没想，Sean你躲什么啊！”  
“和我说实话，你这个样子就是在想鬼主意。”Sean太清楚温柔的笑容是什么意思了。  
Eduardo撇了撇嘴，真没意思，“Sean你时尚品味挺好的。”  
“说下去。”Sean才不上当。  
“但是什么衣服穿到你身上都变得骚包。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“我想了整整两天究竟是因为什么，”Eduardo说到这里，高兴了起来，他喝了一大口酒才继续说下去，“Sean你知道因为什么吗？因为你走路的姿势！”  
Sean扯了扯嘴角，“我笑了。”  
“别敷衍我。”Eduardo起身，面对面的坐到了Sean的大腿上，“我没有贬义，真的没有贬义。”  
“嗯，没有贬义，”Sean的手臂圈上Eduardo的腰，“所以Eddie你一直盯着我就是因为这个？”  
“是的，”Eduardo用力点头，“你走路的时候整个胯部在动。”他的手按上Sean的小腹，从左边滑到右边，“从这里到这里。”  
“我确信现在我的胯部只有一个地方在动。”  
“哦，”Eduardo眯着眼睛反应了一会儿，“我明白了。坏孩子，”他的手指着Sean的心脏的位置，又重复了一遍，“坏孩子。”  
“Eddie你喝醉了。”  
“我们喝了几杯了？”Eduardo皱着眉回忆，“这是，第五杯了？”  
“对啊，第五杯了，”Sean接过Eduardo手中已经空了的杯子，“两杯长岛两杯伏特加，Eddie你再喝下去就该直接睡着了。”  
“可是我觉得我还好。”  
“是啊，还好，”Sean捂住Eduardo早就红透了的脸颊，“你现在说话的时候尾音都向上挑了。”  
“我还没有醉到说葡萄牙语的程度。”Eduardo一字一顿的强调，可惜那软糯的口音让他的话语丝毫没有权威力。  
“是啊，你还没有醉到那个程度，”Sean决定哄着来，“你上次喝醉的时候还尝试用葡萄牙语和我对话来着，记得吗？”  
Eduardo嘟着嘴思考了好一会儿，有些失落的低下头，“忘记了。”  
“没关系，忘记就忘记了，”Sean将Eduardo的空杯子放到茶几上之后将他朝自己的怀里揽了揽，“谢天谢地你忘了。”  
“Sean你说什么？我只在你面前喝醉过。”  
“是的是的，你只在我面前醉过，外面的人都觉得你两瓶啤酒就倒，宝贝儿，忘了这个，”他转换话题，“现在感觉怎么样？”  
“嗯，有点晕。”Eduardo揉了揉太阳穴，“我想睡觉，困了。”  
“好的，我们去睡觉了。”  
他们站起身，Sean牵着Eduardo的手，“能站稳么？”  
“能。”  
“那我们走吧。”  
“好的。”Eduardo说完之后却没有马上迈步，他的手按上了Sean的小腹，“还动么？”  
小混蛋。牵着Eduardo手腕的手一紧，Sean一会儿要决定好好收拾他。  
“Sean，你的胯还在动。”  
“Sean你穿着这件衬衫骚气到家了。”  
“Sean下次找一件蓝领的工作装你穿给我看好不好？”  
“Sean……”  
Sean回过头，身后便是Eduardo红红的脸颊，他对着Eddie露出一个笑容，然后看了看茶几上的空酒杯和那杯根本没动的红粉佳人。  
下次调酒还是得降低度数，他想，在家里只喝烈酒，这事可是真不好办。  
02 Fin.


	3. Chapter 3

他们的初次相见是在一家夜店里。  
酒精和古龙水的气息纠缠在一起，掺杂着些许的性和大麻的味道。  
颓靡至极，魅惑至极。  
Sean刚连续赢了七把掷骰子，让周围的那群废物羡慕不已。  
“上帝爱我。”Sean晃着酒杯，大发仁慈的放过了那群笨蛋，退出了这场游戏。  
他就是在这时候看见那个人的。

一身价格不菲的西服，虽然领口解开了两颗扣子，可那全身上下那股子浓浓的禁欲感和精英味依旧和这夜店中狂欢的气氛格格不入。  
脸不错。Sean端着酒杯走过去，靠着今晚的目标坐下，“一个人？”  
“是的，”那人下意识的朝边上挪了挪，“想要一个人坐一会儿。”  
“一个人多寂寞啊，”Sean再次贴近他，“我叫Sean。”  
“Ed。很高兴认识你。”说完之后，那人拿起酒杯，换了座位。  
我居然被嫌弃了。  
Sean摸了摸鼻子，决定今晚必须把不识货的这位拿下。  
至少烦死他。

“这杯我请。”Sean再次粘上去，对着Ed露出自己最有魅力的笑，“别多心，就是想找个人聊聊。”  
Ed看了一眼Sean，没有说话。  
“这家店是我朋友开的，他……”Sean说的口干舌糙，边上那位犹如没他这个人一样，该喝酒喝酒，该发愣发愣。  
这未免有些太不给面子了。  
在他想出该怎么应对之前，那人放下酒杯，“再见了。”  
施施然而去。  
Sean对着那背影怒从心头起，几步赶上，抓住那人就吻了上去。  
后来每次提起这件事，Sean都说自己当时喝多了。  
毕竟第二天顶着一个黑眼圈戴墨镜去上班不是什么光荣的事儿。

其实这个事情如果结束在这里也挺好，可是上帝对他爱的着实过分了点。  
黑眼圈还没好利索，Sean没法子出去找乐子，只好老实回家。  
开门之前，住在对门的房东太太和他打招呼，“回来啦Sean，吃晚饭了吗？”  
一般来讲，房东太太这么讲，下一句都是做了什么好吃的，邀Sean一起来吃。  
这次也是一样。  
“我姐姐的儿子来了，我做了新学了泰国菜，过来尝尝。”  
Sean在想起自己眼圈儿之前就答应了下来。  
墨菲定律有一种实现方式叫做冤家路窄。

Sean看着坐在沙发上的那位一愣，那位看着他也一愣，唯有热情的房东太太开了口，“Sean你坐啊。”  
Sean推了推墨镜，拔腿就想跑。  
“这位是……”沙发上那位接了话，“姨妈，你也不介绍一下？”  
Sean从来有个好处，越是困难越向前，越是尴尬越来劲，他上前一步伸出了手，“Sean Parker，对面的那间公寓的租客。”  
“你好Mr. Parker。我是Eduardo Saverin，”这位盯着Sean的墨镜似笑非笑，“很高兴认识您。”  
“叫我Sean就好，”戏谑的表情让Sean有些头皮发麻，可接下来的话说的他依旧没有结巴，“Mr. Parker听着就别扭。”  
“Eduardo。”这位显然也是从善如流，只是这眼神如果友好一点，Sean多少会有些感激。

带着墨镜吃泰国菜的优点就是你没办法挑出那些混在菜里的朝天椒。  
房东太太的厨艺颇得美国文化的影响，随心所欲，各色融合，她这次甚至借鉴了中国川菜，往里面扔了相当数量的麻椒。  
Sean第二口就吃了个全的，一口下去，眼泪哗啦啦就流下来了。  
幸亏没加上芥末，不然就直接开演《悲惨世界》了。  
扯了两张纸巾，想了又想，Sean摘下了墨镜。  
“你这是怎么弄得！”房东太太对着他的黑眼圈惊叫出了歌剧效果，“谁干的！”  
“昨天喝多了犯浑，招人讨厌了。”  
“这也太狠了点。”房东太太嘟哝着，为这个颇为讨她喜欢的年轻人抱着不平，“你昨天冰敷了吗？”  
“敷了。别担心，我好得快，几天就下去了。”  
“真是，”房东太太伸手轻轻的按了两下他的眼眶，“去看医生了吗？”  
“没大事，就是青了一块。”  
“我就说你怎么在屋里还带上眼睛了……”  
Sean瞥了一眼坐在桌对面憋笑憋的辛苦的Eduardo，心里那点小痒虫又被勾了起来，长的是真好看。  
这顿晚饭Sean比平时还多吃了一碗。

Sean当年曾在网上见过一个女生抱怨：“我居然在不同的圈子里跳进了同一个作者的两个大坑！人生何处不相逢！”  
看着面前这位西装革履的甲方代表，Sean心想，可不是嘛，人生何处不相逢。  
“你好啊Eduardo。”他伸出了手去。  
“你好啊Sean。我可真没想到你居然在这里工作。”  
“好巧。”我也没想到你是那个天生下来就是为了折磨人的甲方代表啊！

广告设计不过就是那么回事，抓耳挠腮揪头发，截止期前战通宵，等到甲方代表一发话，回去继续抓耳挠腮揪头发，左改右改，挠心挠肺之后，往往换回的是甲方轻飘飘的一句：“还是用原来的吧。”  
Sean觉得从业这么多年，常年体内咖啡因超标的自己还活着简直是老天开眼。  
交流了广告要求之后，Sean觉得这次自己应该先去预定全套的殡葬服务。  
活力文艺，朴实高雅，幽默个性。  
听着这要求都不像人话。  
Sean暗暗的叹了一口气，我们能直接写几个高雅的荤段子吗？  
“这个要求……”  
Eduardo倒是颇为善解人意，“忘了那个要求吧，两个极客提出来的，我看着都觉得头大，你们只要注意一下我们的广告投放主要面向年轻人，剩下的自由发挥就行了。”  
知道比上面那个要求更难伺候的是什么吗？没错，就是自由发挥。  
这就好比大家出去吃饭时候的那句“随意”。  
“好歹给点要求吧。”Sean说道，“这个可是范围有点大，万一不合你们的意……”  
“嗯，那就，”Eduardo思考了一下，“亲和力和感染力。”  
Sean点点头，这就有方向了不是！

之后的几天乙方设计师Sean每天晚饭时候和甲方代表Eduardo在房东太太家里见面。  
Sean找各种话题和Eduardo聊天，旁敲侧击的对Eduardo的个人偏好进行窥探。  
“你会跳探戈？”Sean感叹，“这可是，厉害。”  
“感谢阿尔·帕西诺，”Eduardo笑了笑，“帮探戈教练挣到了我的钱。”  
“谁年轻的时候不这样呢，我当时模仿迈克尔·杰克逊的打扮，就是，《Black or White》里那个。”  
“那件白衬衫，的确很赞啊。”Eduardo哈哈大笑，“我曾经试过学他的那个旋转，从来没成功过。”  
“难度太大了，我也试过，最终从床上掉下去了，还差一点磕在椅子背上。”  
“Dangerous。”  
Eduardo的双关让Sean笑的前仰后合，“的确。”

Sean觉得自己大概喜欢上Eduardo了。  
毕竟他英俊，幽默，温和，善解人意，这样的人谁会不喜欢呢？  
每天和Eduardo的见面很快就变成了追求的另一种形式，Sean毫不吝惜的展示着自己，生怕Eduardo没有在他身上施加注意。  
当Eduardo邀请他去看探戈的时候，Sean觉得空气都是粉红色的。  
这个形容太娘炮了，Sean决定换个说法——是不是温暖的阳光让花园的玫瑰花开啦？  
Eduardo在Sean想的出神的时候看了眼窗外，“呀，下雪了。”他拍了拍Sean，“明天晚上还去吗？”  
“当然！”Sean赶紧说道，“等我下班之后去接你。”

Sean折腾了一身自以为最帅的衣服，擦亮了皮鞋，想了又想，拿了一件长款的风衣。  
那是一场阿根廷探戈表演，交叉环绕，花样迭出，Eduardo看着Eduardo沉迷的侧脸，凑过去亲吻了一下Eduardo的脸颊。  
“哦，你这可是偷袭。”被打断的Eduardo没有半点的气恼，他对着Sean笑了一下，转头继续沉迷在了探戈的表演里。  
这样的表现让Sean充满了信心，他控制着让自己不要笑的太傻，将Eduardo的手握住，确认Eduardo没有缩回手的意思之后开始真正的欣赏探戈。

表演结束的时候已经很晚，由于昨天的大雪，Eduardo没有让Sean去开车。  
“我们走回去？”  
“那你得先把这个穿上。”Sean为Eduardo披上了风衣。  
鞋子在泥水里变得脏兮兮的，但Sean根本没去在乎，他拽着Eduardo的手，只觉得手心有些汗意。  
“他们跳的真好。”Sean清了清喉咙，暗自唾弃找了这么个平庸话题的自己，当年向初恋告白的时候都没这么紧张过。  
“是啊，探戈的魅力。”Eduardo撞了撞他的肩，“我教你？”  
“什么？”  
“来啊。”Eduardo拽着Sean，“试一下？”  
“我很笨，”  
“跳错了也不要紧，接着跳就行了。”Eduardo将Sean的手放好位置，带着他开始前后移动，“别紧张，放松点，有我呢。”  
Eduardo的眼睛在路灯下显得水蒙蒙的，Sean随着他的节奏有些笨拙的跳着，当Eduardo挺了一下腰，侧过肩膀的时候，Sean终于忍无可忍的抱住了他。  
“Sean！”  
“Eduardo，Eddie。”Sean将冻得发红的鼻尖埋进Eduardo的头发里，“我爱你，你呢？”  
“我都请你看探戈了，你说呢？”

最终定稿的广告是一段两个男人表演的探戈。  
一个是穿着白色衣服的非洲裔，另一个是一身黑衣的白种人。  
甲方代表Eduardo Saverin在看完样片之后同意了这个方案，没有提出任何修改意见。  
Sean Parker对着Eduardo红红的脸暗自赞叹：我的Eddie真好看。  
03 Fin.


	4. Chapter 4

他们两个之间的差异其实挺大的。  
Eduardo从小就生活优渥，而Sean，他是靠自己爬到如今的地位的。这种从骨子里就存在的差异方方面面都能显露出来，比如Eduardo就算吃个汉堡也会注意礼仪，而Sean，在米其林餐厅他照样会用薯条蘸冰淇淋。这个搭配挺好吃的，真的。  
对于他们来说，这种差异挺可爱的，双方在发现差异之后煞有其事的进行辩论，用尽各种方法来试图说服对方听自己的。  
互有胜负，但是在这个过程中他们能更加了解对方的一些小想法，这有助于他们在真正的争吵到来的时候更加体谅对方。  
他们的思维方式不一样，有些争吵的出现并不是因为任何一个人错了，而是因为两个人都没有错。  
后来他们发现了这个，两个人决定将这种理性辩论范围扩大一点，比如，每天给对方讲讲自己的过去或是一起规划一下明天的形成什么的。

某次他们两个在睡前说起中学生活，交流过后不约而同的对对方经历过的一切表示惊奇。  
这种一致性相当的难得。  
Eduardo的中学时光没什么可说的，不过就是和书本一起度过，最大的风波可能就是某对情侣第五次分手了，不过没什么，他们一周之后就会再次复合。  
“没什么可说的，无趣极了。”Eduardo这样说。  
Sean的经历可就精彩得多。  
他们那届野的过分，按照某位老师的话说，教学二十年都没见过这样的。  
想一想的话，的确也是，毕竟坐在校长的车前盖上抽烟这件事，他们这届一半的人都做过。校长当然知道这个，他看见的太多了，除了故意的，谁会闲的坐到那里抽烟呢？  
打架斗殴，争风吃醋，几乎所有人都急吼吼的用淤青和伤口来告诉别人自己的生命究竟有多鲜活。  
“出拳再快一点。”Sean的老爸教导他说，“绝对不能让别人把你打败了。”  
是的没错，他老爸年轻时也是斗殴狂人，他不止一次听别人说过自己老爸是怎么把橄榄球队的蠢货揍趴下的，听具体描述，老爸揍过的橄榄球蠢货不止一个。  
总体而言，在有这么一个老爸和这么一段经历的情况下，Sean觉得自己能变成现在这样已经是超常发挥了，他最终也没变成黑帮分子不是么。  
“你这是在抓住机会自我表扬？”Eduardo点点他的鼻子，戏谑的说。  
“不亲爱的，我这是在表扬你，”他将揽着Eduardo腰的那只胳膊紧了紧，“你看我和你在一起之后连夜店都基本不去了。”  
“变相的自我表扬。”Eduardo笑了笑，凑过来吻了他一下。  
然后他们拥抱着进入梦乡。  
一夜好梦，他们当然会做个好梦的。  
04 Fin.


	5. Chapter 5

Sean的手总是，不太规矩。  
Eduardo每次都需要警告Sean让他把手拿走，但是你一个不注意，他的手就又滑下去了。  
就像是现在一样。  
“我裤子后面的那个口袋里什么也没有，”Eduardo转过头笑容满面的在Sean耳边咬牙切齿，“你如果这么喜欢它，我保证，”  
Sean的手向上移动了些。  
Eduardo继续瞪他。  
Sean的手到达了腰带的位置。  
“保持住。”Eduardo朝Sean的耳朵吹了口气，满意的感觉到这家伙的手僵了一下，“乖，回家给你奖励。”  
糖果加大棒，那天Sean的手异常的听话。  
至于晚上的奖励……Eduardo第二天穿了高领毛衣，说话时声音有点哑。

这法子刚开始还算有效果，可Sean Parker是什么人？怎么可能因为这小小的奖励而放弃？  
Eduardo发觉最近Sean的手在他的屁股上扎了根，而且不分场合不分时间，就连用微波炉热个披萨这个混蛋都要凑到他身后摸两下。  
一周之后，Eduardo不胜其扰，将Sean踹去睡沙发。  
Sean半夜爬回床上，把睡的不太安稳的Eduardo抱住，两人一夜好眠，沙发政策失败。

“你究竟……”Eduardo在又一次被“偷袭”之后举手投降，“你这是上瘾了吗？”  
“也不算，”Sean嘴上这么说，手上的动作可是一点没少，“我只是喜欢这样。”  
“你这可是骚扰。”  
“是吗？”Sean将他揽到怀里，双手颇为下流的揉捏起来，“我只是沉迷于你的魅力中了亲爱的。”  
“狡辩。”Eduardo将Sean的手拉开，“别闹，衣服都还没整理呢。”  
“放着，一会儿我来。”  
“你猜我信不信？”Eduardo拍了一下Sean的手背，“乖。”  
“好吧。”Sean让Eduardo转过了身去继续收拾他的那些衣服，自己却整个人贴在了Eduardo背后，“你不知道你屁股有多翘。”  
Eduardo没理他。  
Sean贴的更紧了些，“我讨厌他们看你的眼神。”  
Eduardo笑了笑，“你幼儿园毕业了吗？”  
“我在和你说正经事，”Sean煞有介事，“你就没有吃醋的时候？”  
“有倒是有过，”Sean还没高兴一秒，Eduardo就补上了后半句，“不过都是挺久之前的事了。”  
“你就对我这么放心？”  
“当然放心，”Eduardo捏了捏Sean的脸颊，“除了我还有谁想要你。”  
“嘿！”Sean抗议道。  
“你不服气？”Eduardo蹭了蹭Sean的鬓角，“你没发觉现在姑娘们根本都不爱你了吗？”  
Sean愣住了。  
Eduardo心想：坏了。

Sean虽然很不同意，但仔细想想，他发觉自己提不出任何异议。姑娘们现在和他说话都一本正经的，一点都不可爱。  
我可是花花公子万人迷来着，现在怎么会没有人爱了呢。晚上两个人一起出去散步的时候Sean依旧在思考这个问题。  
Eduardo看着他纠结的样子心里暗自发笑，抓住他的手，塞进了自己的风衣口袋里。  
现在气温这么低，这家伙居然还敢拒绝手套。  
那天他们在回家的路上照例玩了互相背对方的游戏，一人十步，极其幼稚，但的确好玩的很，Sean甚至背着他跑了大概一百米，颠的他差点掉下去。幸好Sean的手还算有力气，当他从Sean的背上下来，两个尖叫了一路的人笑了好久才直起腰来继续。  
那天晚上Sean没有继续被那个问题困扰，但第二天，他骚扰Eduardo的频率降低了。  
Eduardo看着那个坐在沙发上皱着眉苦思冥想的人良久，只想过去亲一亲他。  
于是他们成功的将对方搞到了床上。

晚上有一个宴会需要出席，Eduardo立在舞池的一侧，指了指对面那些漂亮迷人的年轻人，“怎么样？”  
“什么怎么样？”Sean迷惑不解。  
“去试试啊。”Eduardo撞了撞Sean的肩，“让我也吃醋一次。”  
Sean和Eduardo对视了一会儿，整了整领带，隆重登场。  
效果不错，至少那位红裙子的女孩对Sean有些好感，哦，那个黑头发的男孩居然也，Eduardo点点头，看来一会儿回家之后Sean应该不会再纠结了。  
“Sean魅力惊人啊，”Christy走到了Eduardo身边，对着舞池那边的Sean感叹，“姑娘们喜欢他。”  
“不只是姑娘们。”Eduardo指了一下自己，Christy被逗得笑了起来，“当然不只是姑娘们。”她附和道。  
“你们在聊什么？”Sean不知怎么居然突然回到了舞池这边，手贴上了Eduardo的屁股，亲了一下Eduardo的额角才开口询问。  
“我们在感叹你的魅力惊人。”Eduardo回答，然后感觉到Sean的手放松了一点，“你知不知道那个黑头发的男孩被你迷住了？”  
“我的荣幸。”说着，Sean回头朝那个男孩的方向看了一眼，却得到了一个瞪视，“现在他恨我了。”  
Eduardo和Christy告了别，转身对着Sean调侃，“你就这么跑过来了？”  
“那可是Christy！”Sean强调道，“她一直想要追你。”  
“说好的让我吃醋呢？”  
“忘了它吧。”Sean有些羞赧，“别再提了。”  
“好吧。”Eduardo大发慈悲的放过了他，“我觉得我们回去应该讨论一下，”他用眼神示意了一下，“这个问题。”  
Sean抬了下下巴，“我不会妥协的。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
Eduardo转身就要去找Christy。  
“别别别，”Sean拽住他，“我们各退一步？”  
“比如？”  
“分场合，这种时候我就收敛一点。”  
Eduardo皱了皱鼻子，“算了，成交。”  
Sean的手再次滑到了他的屁股上。  
“说好的分场合呢？”Eduardo挑眉看他。  
“Christy还在呢。”Sean理直气壮的反驳。  
一场拉锯战。Eduardo就知道，“一会儿回家记得带上手套。”  
“好的。”Sean答应的干脆极了。  
05 Fin.


	6. Chapter 6

下班回家的Eduardo在开门之前就听见了Peter的叫喊声。  
打开门，沙发上摊着扑克牌，茶几上放着几本相册，Sean正在被四岁的小家伙追得满客厅跑，看上去好像狼狈不堪，可脸上的笑容却明晃晃的显示着他颇为享受目前的状况。  
“Peter？”Eduardo在Peter准备追着Sean爬上沙发的时候出了声，“Daddy又欺负你了？”  
“Papa！”见Eduardo回了家，Peter下意识的就想要跑过去抱抱，可又不想这么放过Sean，就这么保持着那个趴在沙发上的姿势盯了Sean好一会儿，最后瞪着那双棕色的大眼睛不情不愿的朝着Sean哼了一声，从沙发上滑下来，给了Eduardo一个拥抱，“Papa，”小家伙看样子气的不轻，连向Papa告状的时候都带着些哭腔，“Daddy耍赖！”话没说完，Peter就再也忍不住委屈，大哭了起来。  
哄好Peter花了Eduardo整整五分钟，Sean在Eduardo的瞪视下给Peter道了歉，保证下次绝不再犯，Peter的回应如下：“再也不和你玩了！”  
Eduardo给Peter擦着眼泪，转过头来对着Sean挑眉。  
Sean回了一个无奈的表情，憋住了没敢笑。  
“好啦，”Eduardo揉了揉Peter的小脑袋，“我们不理他，Papa带你去洗澡睡觉好不好？”

“睡了？”Sean询问刚关上Peter房门的Eduardo。  
“睡了。”Eduardo长叹一口气，“你啊。”  
“这次真不是，”Sean狡辩道，“我不过就是藏牌被他发现了而已。”  
说的好像上回喂Peter吃蘸过芥末油的水煮蛋的人不是他一样。  
“Peter被气坏了。”  
“我就想逗逗他。”  
“下次你准备让他哭几分钟？”  
Sean坐到了他的身边，“生气啦？”  
“我还觉得你和Peter两个人在家没问题……”  
“我们相处的很好，他还喝了一大杯牛奶呢。”  
“结果我花了整整五分钟才哄好他。”  
“那不是，”Sean躺到了Eduardo的腿上，开始自我反省，“我错了。”  
“真错了？”  
“再没有下次。”  
“是啊，你以后和他玩扑克都不可能有机会耍赖了。”Eduardo的手指插进Sean的头发，“你下次准备用什么方法把他惹哭？”  
“Eddie……”Sean的脸有些红，“我都认错了。”  
“好吧，放过你。”Eduardo拍了下Sean的额头，靠在了沙发背上，“小学生。”  
“这可是污蔑。”Sean坐起来，“我明明成熟稳重。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
Eduardo觉得这家伙脸皮越发的厚了。  
Sean对于Eduardo那个无奈的表情很不满意，于是捞过茶几上的相册翻开，找到自己的西装照，“怎，么，样。”  
Eduardo面无表情的将相册向后翻了一页，同样的装束，只不过Sean的头上多了对米老鼠耳朵。  
Sean张了张嘴，“这回你赢。小学生。”说着，亲吻了一下Eduardo的脸颊，躺回了Eduardo的腿上。  
Eduardo终于忍不住笑了起来，他将相册放到沙发的扶手上，从头翻看。

“你当时太蠢了。”当看到Sean第一次抱Peter时的那张照片时，Eduardo将相册举到了Sean眼前，“看上去快吓哭了。”  
“他当时那么软。你抱他的时候也皱着一张脸，动都不敢动。”  
“可是我比你学的更快。”  
“可惜Peter更喜欢我。”  
“是啊，用糖果和玩具，你早晚会把他宠坏的。我现在已经看到他未来那满口的蛀牙了。”  
“别那么刻薄。他可是Peter Parker。”Sean回答，“看在我们住在纽约的份上。”  
“这回你赢。”Eduardo俯下身子，给了Sean一个吻。  
“就这么点奖励？”  
“我今天很累。”  
“在这个借口上你已经信用破产了Eddie。”  
“好吧，”Eduardo镇定自若，“不过下次Peter哭了，”  
“你赢。”Sean认输。

他们一起翻完了整本相册，直到Eduardo打了哈欠，他放下相册，盖住了Sean的眼睛，压低了声音，“现在我准备去泡个澡，你要不要来？”  
“我怎么可能拒绝。”Sean拿开Eduardo盖在他眼睛上的那只手，“不过我得先去看看Peter是不是踢被子了。”  
Peter抱着他最爱的死侍布偶睡的很好，嘴角的微笑和他Papa睡着的时候一模一样，Sean拂过他的额头，将那些乱糟糟的头发理开，轻手轻脚的关上了门。  
他的Eddie还在浴室里等他。  
06 Fin.


	7. Chapter 7

人和人之间的关系总是那么奇妙，Sean Parker和Eduardo Saverin严格说来不能算是亲戚，他们没有血缘关系，可因为Eduardo的姑姑嫁给了Sean的叔叔，所以他们每年都会在一起过国庆节，万圣节，感恩节，光明节，圣诞节……  
这种过于频繁的见面使得Sean见识过Eduardo大哭时的鼻涕泡泡，Eduardo也见识过Sean过敏时的满脸红疹。  
现在回想起来，这可真的是有点尴尬哈？

回忆着自己在Eduardo面前出过的洋相，Sean拨弄了两下门上的骷髅装饰，按响了门铃。  
“万圣节快乐！”Peter说话时候总是会让Sean想到奶油泡芙，小家伙给了Sean一个大大的拥抱。  
Sean捏了捏Peter那造型逼真的兔子耳朵，觉得这个装束怎么看也不适合万圣节这天，他从口袋里掏出几块巧克力放到了Peter手里，“Eddie来了吗？”  
Peter点了点头，“Eddie当然来了。”他将Sean拽向餐厅，“我们去帮Eddie装饰屋子吧。”  
Sean的嘴角翘起，对Peter的回答不能更加满意。

Eduardo在雕南瓜灯，听到两人的脚步声之后抬起了头，“Sean，万圣节快乐。”他看了看一脸幸福的Peter，“你又给他吃糖。”  
“万圣节快乐。”Sean拎了一把椅子坐到Eduardo身边，拿起了另一把刻刀，“不给他吃糖？”他戏谑的语气让Peter对着他做了个鬼脸，“他一定会捣蛋的。”  
Eduardo无奈的看了看这一大一小两个捣蛋鬼，对着Peter眨了眨眼睛，“偷偷吃糖的时候还不躲起来。”  
“哦。”Peter如梦初醒，闭紧了嘴巴，跑回了自己的卧室里。  
“小笨蛋。”Eduardo对着那个支棱着兔耳朵的背影感叹之后，转过头来戳了戳Sean的小臂，“你也不知道提醒他一下。”  
“喜欢捉弄人的那个哥哥当然要捣蛋。”Sean将切下的南瓜块扔到一边，“你今年打算扮成什么？”  
“保密。”  
Eduardo故作神秘，可Sean绝不会就此闭嘴，“兔宝宝？这样你就能和Peter配套了！”  
“别惹我。”Eduardo挥了挥手中的刻刀，“我可是手上有凶器的人。”  
Sean跟着挥了挥自己手里的刻刀，“哥也是有凶器的人，兔宝宝。”  
Eduardo笑了笑，将刻刀从Sean手中拿了过来，“现在呢？”他歪着头笑起来。  
“我错了。”Sean皱着眉，装作一脸沉重的样子，“我今年准备扮成青柠怪。”  
“青柠怪？”Eduardo想到去年Sean扮的那个车祸现场，觉得还是不要问的太详细的好。

他们一起雕完了南瓜灯，然后出去玩了一会儿滑板，提前感受了一下晚上群魔乱舞的气氛，Peter没有和他们一起，他正在忙着吃糖，才没心思理会大孩子们的那些游戏。  
Eduardo和Sean抱怨着学校里的生活，“没意思透了。”  
“可你不会辍学的。”Sean弹了弹Eduardo的脑门，“乖孩子。”  
“疼！”Eduardo捂着额头，轻声抱怨，“你下手够重的。”  
Sean扒开Eduardo的手，揉了揉自己刚刚弹过的地方，“还疼吗？”  
“你是不是还要吹吹，疼疼飞走啦？”  
“不错的主意。”Sean真的开始朝那里吹气，“疼疼飞走啦。”  
Eduardo白眼以对。  
“我确信我口气清新。”  
“根本不是这个问题……”Eduardo扶额，再次对Sean无语，“你还记得你今年多大嘛？”  
“四岁？”  
好吧。Eduardo排掉Sean的手，他就知道这家伙绝对不会正经起来的。  
见Eduardo闭了嘴，自顾自的向前滑去，Sean赶忙跟上，当然，他也没忘了对那个打扮成吸血鬼的女孩吹口哨。创意欠奉，但身材着实不错。  
Eduardo抿了抿嘴唇，没有回头。

Sean发觉Eduardo在和他冷战。  
这可不太妙。  
Eduardo的心情模式是这样的：高兴时对着每个人笑，心情一般时对着每个人微笑，有些烦心事时变得话唠，而当他闭嘴不言的时候，事情一定严重到家了。  
我不就是弹了一下脑门嘛。Sean整个下午跟在Eduardo身后，试图让这家伙高兴起来，可惜成果堪忧。让Eduardo笑起来一点不是难事，可这家伙居然还是不太理人。Sean挠了挠头发，有些无措了。

Eduardo知道自己不该这样，可是他有些控制不住。  
他喜欢Sean，可这家伙……Eduardo看着在他面前故意摔跤的Sean，他什么也不知道。  
“疼吗？”他将Sean拽起来，指腹蹭过Sean的手背，他觉得自己有些发烧。  
“不疼。”Sean咧开嘴，笑的傻透了，“今天晚上和我一起？”  
“好啊。”Eduardo的回答让Sean松了口气，他揽过Eduardo的肩膀，装作无意的将脸埋进Eduardo的头发里，“你就告诉我你究竟准备了什么吧。”  
“狼人。”  
Eduardo的回答让Sean笑的前仰后合，“斑比狼人！哈哈哈哈！”  
“你少嘲笑我！”Eduardo瞪着Sean，可惜那双眼睛根本没有威胁力。

Eduardo的万圣节装扮一直是中规中矩，今年的狼人也没什么稀奇，他立在门口等Sean。连Peter都已经晃着自己的兔子耳朵，提着南瓜灯跑出去要糖，可Sean还没有出来。  
Eduardo走到楼上，敲响了门，“Sean，你还好吗？”  
“进来帮忙。”Sean的回答有气无力。  
Eduardo推开门，一个巨大的青柠出现在了他的眼前，Sean穿着一身墨绿的衣服立在一边，瞪着那个青柠，“我发觉戴上它之后走路都成了问题。”  
“你没有提前试过？”  
Sean摇了摇头。  
Eduardo哈哈大笑，“两个选择，一，你换个装扮，二，我扶着你。”  
Sean当然不会换装扮的，“这可是我的独家创意。”他说，“我可是要参加评比的。”

那年的万圣节，狼人搀扶下的巨大青柠毫无疑问的获得了冠军，Sean一步三晃的走上去领奖——一罐子骨架形状的巧克力。  
Peter对此兴高采烈，他接过Sean手里的巧克力罐，跑去和其他孩子分享，而Sean，他摘掉了头上的那颗柠檬，走回Eduardo身边，“我差一点就摔了。”  
Eduardo掏出纸巾，让Sean擦去额头的汗水，“你把糖都给了Peter。”他对Sean说。  
Sean看着他的斑比眼睛，笑了起来，“我也给你准备了糖果。”  
“在哪儿？”  
Sean将Eduardo的狼人面具摘了下来，“你真的想要？”  
“当然。”Eduardo回答。  
于是Eduardo就尝到了Sean嘴里的那块酒心巧克力的味道。  
甜的过分。  
07 Fin.


	8. Chapter 8

作为无神论者，Sean Parker最近有个很奇怪的习惯，他每周日都会坐在教堂最后的一排椅子上，面无表情地看着信徒们祈祷和礼拜。

当他们在一起后，Eduardo很快发现了Sean的这个小爱好，他对此相当奇怪。  
Sean愣了一下，那周的周末就拉着Eduardo和他一起去了教堂，两人十指相扣，从头到尾的观看了一场弥撒。  
“感觉如何？”走出教堂，Sean问道。  
Eduardo回忆了一下，可他注意到的只有教堂地板上因为施工而存在的厚厚灰尘和尚未被安装圣母与若翰神像的木质神龛，Eduardo从来不能算是个教徒，宗教礼仪对他毫无吸引力，哦，好吧，他还能记起忏悔室前人们排的长队，还有，今天布道的那位神父逻辑性太差，宣扬着反对堕胎，可说的一番话全是漏洞。  
Sean为他系上安全带，发动了车子，“可是他们都觉得逻辑上没问题。”  
Eduardo没有注意过那些信徒。  
“不采取避孕，自我保护意识不强的未婚妈妈是有信仰的人，生下孩子送给随便某个人领养是为了孩子负责，哪怕孩子有严重的先天性疾病也不能堕胎……”Sean嗤笑，“他们的布道每次都能蠢出新高度，而那些信众显然认为这是至理名言。”  
“你在寻找智力上的优越感吗Sean？”  
“我只是在提醒我自己而已。”Sean将车停到道边，转身盯着Eduardo，“他们拒不承认自己的无能，将所有的一切都看作是神的安排，为了掩饰自己的弱小而抱团取暖，轻易的就陷入了群体性狂热……”Sean哆嗦了一下，“我得提醒自己离这种状态尽可能的远，越远越好。”  
Eduardo的手附上了Sean的脸颊，他意识到了Sean的潜台词，“嘿，你和他们不一样。”他给了Sean一个足够温柔的吻，“你足够离经叛道了。”  
“不只是这个，”Sean的手伸进了口袋里，蹭着那枚戒毒一个月的塑料勋章，“当你依赖什么的时候，你的状态就像是个未成年人，你不需要自己负责，因为你能心安理得的原谅自己。看守自己这件事很累，尤其在你品尝过那种滋味之后……”Sean搓了搓脸，声音低沉，似乎有些沮丧，“我恐怕一辈子都得和自己心里的那个声音作对下去。”  
Eduardo觉得心被狠狠的戳了一下，但他收起了悲伤的表情，选择了安慰意味并不那么浓重的语气，“你得为了之前人生中的Bug负责。Sean，”他最终还是没能真的冷酷起来，“我陪着你熬夜编程呢。”  
Sean对着他笑了一下，有些苦涩，但绝没有勉强。

五年后的某一天，他们喝的醉醺醺的，聊起了天堂。  
“天堂是个伪命题。”Sean说，“除非预设两个天堂，将洋基队和红袜队的球迷进行隔离，不然哪怕只有两位身患关节炎的老太太，天堂也没法维持宁静。”  
Eduardo咯咯地笑，“照你这么说，河床和博卡青年，罗马和拉齐奥，沙尔克04和多特蒙德……这些全得这么办。”  
“感谢足球。”Sean说道，“天堂的预算又增加了。”  
“讨厌宗教的Sean Parker。”Eduardo用脚指顶了下Sean的大腿，再次将啤酒瓶清空。  
“不是讨厌宗教，”Sean将头靠在Eduardo的肩膀上，“只是嘲笑他们不知道什么是真正的天堂，”他举起瓶子祝酒，“一群蠢货。”  
Eduardo笑的差点呛住，“那请你来告诉我什么是真正的天堂吧，Parker先生。”  
Sean挑了下眉，将下午刚刚获得的那个戒毒五周年的勋章掏出来，揽住Eduardo的肩，“为了一个Bug，我的天使已经陪我连续编程整整五年了。”  
Sean那得意的样子让Eduardo只想狠狠吻上去，于是他立刻这么做了。  
08 Fin.


	9. Chapter 9

当他们真正在一起之后，FB5的聚会地点就定在了他们的家里。  
毕竟有好酒有乐子还没有被偷拍风险的地方实在是找不出第二个了。  
为了防止大家喝醉了闹出什么大新闻，酒吧这种地方被Chris命令禁止，那么聚会场合只有这群人的家里。Chris家充满了文学气息，和Mark那件小公寓一样的无趣，而Dustin……进他家从来要踮着脚尖，因为地上堆满了各种东西，稍不注意就会摔倒在地，Sean甚至是对Dustin家瞬间投出否决票的那个。  
综上所述，Sean和Eduardo的家成了最好选择。

Sean对于热闹向来是来者不拒，可惜如今已过了三十岁，宿醉的后遗症越来越大，他也算是收敛了许多，更何况——他还得帮Eduardo收拾屋子呢。  
没错，收拾屋子。  
Eduardo对于家里有一种古怪的保护欲，他从来不肯雇人来清理屋子，也从来不肯将酒瓶和脏盘子留到第二天早上，所以Sean不得不跟着他一起收拾，帮Eduardo维持他“每天早起家里都很干净”的执念。  
不过好在他们之间对家务活的分工很明确。Eduardo喜欢洗盘子但异常的讨厌擦地板，他喜欢看着脏盘子被洗洁剂的泡沫覆盖，在流水下冲刷出纯白本色的过程，有趣极了，而Sean——他正好相反——洗盘子在他的字典里是浪费时间的代名词，他当年单身时候水槽里堆满的各种脏盘子可以作证，“反正吃完下顿饭它们就又脏了”，Sean从来秉持着这个理论，刷盘子和整理床铺没有任何意义，而收拾地板这件事由于能够大大降低海绵体断裂的风险，所以Sean将它归为有意义。  
Eduardo对于Sean的理论吐槽如下：“我觉得还是因为吃了发霉食物而进医院的概率更大。”  
“这可是污蔑。”Sean将空酒瓶扔进垃圾袋里，递给Eduardo刚刚从客厅茶几上拿起来的杯子，“我又不会蠢到拿发了霉的脏盘子吃饭。”  
Eduardo笑着接过杯子，“你真的没有这种前科？”  
Sean嫌弃的皱脸，“谁会有这种前科。”  
“你呀。你上次说过的，别想赖账。”  
呃……那可是我磕嗨了之后发生的事……Sean朝着Eduardo笑了笑，低头专心擦地板。

Sean很快就干完了自己的活儿，洗净双手，他走进了厨房等Eduardo。  
“这么快。”  
“对啊。”Sean贴上Eduardo的后背，将下巴放在Eduardo的肩头，收紧了手臂，顶了顶胯，满意的看着Eduardo的耳尖一点点的红起来。

“别闹。”Eduardo蹭蹭他的侧脸，轻轻的挣开了他，Sean左右看了看，打开冰箱，捏起了一个剩下的蛋挞，坐到料理台上，把手里的蛋挞塞进了嘴里。  
椰奶的味道浸满了他的口腔，他舔了舔手指，忍不住的感慨，“我现在已经忘了牛奶做的蛋挞都是什么味道了。”  
“乳糖不耐先生，求你行行好，赶快忘了这个念头吧。”Eduardo将毛巾扔到Sean的怀里，“过来帮我擦盘子。”  
Sean不情不愿的从料理台上蹭下来，接过Eduardo递给他的已经洗干净的盘子，拿手里的的毛巾吸去水迹，“我没想念牛奶。”腹痛的感受他不想经历更多了，“就只是单纯的感慨而已。”  
“那就好。”Eduardo关上水龙头，弯腰将Sean擦干净的盘子放进碗橱里，“你上次折腾的太厉害了。”  
“我知道。”Sean放下手里的盘子，拿起了另一个，“你的脸都吓白了。”  
“那之前我又不知道一杯牛奶就能把你拴在马桶上，我还以为你得了急性肠胃炎呢。”Eduardo戳了戳Sean的小腹，“都那个样子了还不忘调情。”  
“你当时都快哭了……”Sean嬉皮笑脸的将最后的几个盘子擦净，摞在一起，示意Eduardo他来放就好，“我还从来没见过有谁对着蹲在马桶上的人哭的。”他夸张的抖了抖身体，“我最好一辈子也不要见识到这个，太诡异了。”  
“你那个点子糟透了。”  
“至少我尝试了一下，而且我觉得效果还不错。”Sean关上碗橱门，“虽然你笑的很难看吧……嗷！”他面目狰狞的扶住了碗橱，颤抖着伸出手指向Eduardo，“你，你，我被你打废了……”  
Eduardo施施然收回拳头，“别演戏了，我一点都没用力。”见Sean依旧没有停下的意思，他伸出手拍了拍Sean的重点部位，“信不信我给你打断了它？”  
Sean瞬间立正，对着Eduardo讨好的笑，“别呀，听说那挺疼的，必须送急诊，万一再把你吓到……”  
Eduardo板着脸，试图装出一副严肃的样子，可惜他的演技太差，没能板住，“你怕疼啊。”  
“疼不是重点，这不是心疼你嘛，”Sean伸手圈住Eduardo，按了按Eduardo的屁股将两个人的胯贴在了一起，“而且断了之后就得一直小心使用了，多不合算。”他将Eduardo的手拽住，轻轻摇了摇，“这可是和你息息相关呢Eddie。”说着，他就拉着Eduardo的手朝两人之间滑去。  
“Sean你真是无耻极了。”Eduardo笑着舔了舔下唇，“你把地板擦干净了？”  
“当然。”Sean点头，“你随意检查。”  
“好啊，”Eduardo凑到Sean耳边，小声说道，“如果一会儿地板上有什么东西硌到我了……”  
“绝对不会的宝贝儿，”Sean因为Eduardo伸进自己内裤中的手而满足的叹息，“地板一定要擦干净，记得吗？这可是金科玉律。”  
09 Fin.


	10. Chapter 10

天空蓝的有些过分了，连一丝云都没有。Eduardo赖在躺椅上，脑子里除了这个念头之外，空无一物。  
昨天下了雪，虽然今天是难得的晴天，天气也早已转暖，可路上被压实了的雪闪着刺眼的光，红色的房顶上仍残存着斑驳的白色遗迹，风声从窗外透进来，却并没有将寒意一起带进屋子里。下午的阳光透过落地窗，铺满了床单。Eduardo整个人舒展着，眯着眼睛，温暖和柔软让他整个人放松且惫懒。  
Sean敲击键盘的声音从书桌的方向传来，单调，但又带着某种宁静的韵律，Eduardo打了个哈欠，放任自己堕入黑甜乡。  
这是他们在一起后的第一个情人节。

Sean原本打算要好好庆祝一下，但昨天的那场雪让他不得不打消了之前的所有计划。  
“在家里也不错，”当他昨晚坐在沙发上闷闷不乐的时候，Eduardo跪坐在了他的腿上，揉了揉那一头卷毛，“至少我不用发愁明天出门穿什么了。”  
“Eddie……”想到冰箱里的各种食物，Sean终于提起了些兴趣，“你想吃什么？”  
“让我想想……”Eduardo低头吻他，棕色的眼睛里闪着些俏皮，“或者我可以明天早上再来告诉你？”  
Sean笑着揽住了在他跨间乱蹭的Eduardo，点头同意了。

当然，Eduardo在早上没有仅仅告诉Sean他想要吃什么……他们最终吃了一顿早午饭，这顿饭的鸡蛋煎的有些焦，沙拉里没有任何酱料，而且每片吐司上都挂着着几滴蜂蜜。  
Naughty。尤其是考虑到他们不得不一起收拾厨房并在浴室里又呆了将近一个小时并转战书房。  
这也是当手机响起时Sean想要杀人的原因。  
该死的工作，现在可也还是周日呐！  
“接电话。”Eduardo将埋头在他胸口奋斗的Sean拽起，“一定是有急事。”  
Sean不情不愿的爬了起来，黑着脸抓起了手机，却又在几句话之后变了脸色，“Eddie……”他看了眼Eduardo，欲言又止。  
“去忙你的。”Eduardo在躺椅上换了个姿势，将家居服的带子系上，对着仍有些恋恋不舍的Sean眨了眨眼，“快点忙完，然后我们继续？”  
Sean笑着点了头，凑过去偷了一个吻，坐到了书桌边，打开了笔记本。  
该死的单身狗。  
废话，当然是单身狗，恋爱中的人谁会闲的没事在今天黑人啊！

当Sean终于将那群单身狗黑客击退，转过身看向他的Eddie时，Eduardo已是睡熟多时了。  
我们说好的一会儿忙完继续啊！  
Sean贪恋的欣赏了好一会儿Eduardo的睡颜后终于意识到了这一点，他苦着脸叹息一声，拉上纱帘，靠着躺椅坐到地毯上，化悲愤为力量，开始反黑刚才那群闲得没事干的混蛋。  
找死。  
Sean飞快的敲打着键盘，心里狠狠咒骂着这些在情人节还捣乱的家伙，今天收拾不死你们我就不叫Sean Parker。  
那些家伙的水平真的还差的太多，Sean很快就黑进了他们的电脑，光着屁股的丘比特和红的发黑的玫瑰瞬间堆满了那些家伙的电脑屏幕。  
哼。Sean伸了个懒腰，突然有了个新点子。  
“我就是个天才。”表扬自己的同时Sean仍不忘那些打断他和Eduardo美好“互动”的混蛋，“一点创意都没有，水平还那么差，活该你们泡不到妹子。”

Eduardo醒过来的时候天已经黑了，书房里安静极了，Sean并不在。  
“Sean？”没有人回应，Eduardo掀开盖在身上的毯子，走出了书房。Eduardo打开走廊的灯，下了楼。  
Sean也不在一楼。  
Eduardo皱起眉，这时他听到了工作室里传来的响动。  
“Sean？！”工作室的桌子上竖着一捧红玫瑰，而Sean，正在试图将最后一朵插进去，在听到Eduardo的声音后，他回过了头，“哦Eddie，你醒了。”  
“这是什么？”Eduardo指了指桌上那过于鲜红的玫瑰。  
“这是玫瑰花。”  
“我知道这是玫瑰。”Eduardo加了重音，“我是问，这，是从那里弄出来的。”  
“3D打印机。”Sean回答，言语间颇为自得，“建模花了我一点时间，不过最终效果挺好的不是嘛。哦还有这个，”他从桌底拿起了一只小鹿斑比，“我还做了这个。”  
Eduardo低头笑了起来，“你怎么会想到弄这个？”  
“今天可是情人节，怎么能没有玫瑰花？让他们送花又似乎不太人道……”Sean将花束整理了一下，对着自己的杰作点了点头，抱起来将玫瑰塞进了Eduardo怀里，“这感觉才对。”  
“你呀……”Eduardo抱着那一大捧玫瑰，转身走回了客厅，步伐有些快，似乎生怕Sean看到他翘起的嘴角。  
“你就不奖励我一下吗？”Sean跟在他身后走进客厅，“Eddie，这可有些让我伤心了。”  
Eduardo将那束玫瑰小心翼翼的放到了架子上，再三确认这束玫瑰放的好好的了之后，才回过头看Sean，“闭嘴，过来让我亲一下。”  
Sean慢慢的挪到Eduardo身边，领取了他的专属奖励。  
“我爱你。”  
“谁会不爱我呢。”  
“Sean……”  
“好啦宝贝我也爱你。”  
“这还差不多。”Eduardo笑着拉住了Sean的手，“你现在饿不饿？”  
“怎么？”  
“我们或许可以上楼把之前的事情干完？”  
“一定要上楼吗？”Sean扯开Eduardo身上家居服的系带，“那太远了Eddie。”  
“我在床头柜里放了些巧克力。”Eduardo舔了舔Sean的耳垂，“很容易就化掉的那种。”Eduardo用了气声，轻飘飘的，温热的呼吸激得Sean一个激灵，他绷紧了身子，瞪了瞪大笑起来的Eduardo。  
“上楼去。”他咬牙切齿的说道。  
Sean不想一天收拾两次人，但面前的这只小鹿斑比……  
Sean才不在乎一会儿床单上会蹭上多少巧克力。  
10 Fin.


	11. Chapter 11

每年春天，Sean Parker的日子都很不好过。  
作为一个对花粉和柳絮过敏的人，他必须时刻保持警惕，因为只要不小心接触了过敏原——尤其是柳絮那玩意儿，那么就必须面对满脸的红肿和一大堆药片。  
而Eduardo——他对Sean过敏这件事过敏。

他去花园回来后一定会首先洗澡，他会确保Sean出门时口袋里一定有抗过敏的药物，他还想过拔掉家里所有的植物——在被Sean劝住后改成了雇一个园丁剪掉所有的花蕾……当然，和把Sean关在家里不让出门相比，这些还只是小打小闹。  
是的，没错，柳絮乱飞的时候，如果他们没办法腾出时间去度假，那么Sean就会被Eduardo“囚禁”在家里，不许出门。  
鉴于Sean对柳絮的过敏实在是太过严重，Eduardo认为这很有必要。  
“可是之前那么多年我都这么过来了！”Sean虽然理解，但在家里闷着实在是太烦了，今年Eduardo被工作困住了，而Sean，他如今对一个人度假没什么兴趣。  
“得了吧，你妈妈给了我一沓你每年过敏红肿的照片。”Eduardo坐在窗边处理邮件，对Sean的哀嚎抗议直接镇压。  
“Eddie……”Sean一把将电脑扣上，推得离自己远远的，“揭人短处不是个好习惯。”  
“我只是陈述事实。”Eduardo说道，也放下了电脑，站起来伸了个懒腰，他的腰从T恤的边缘露出来，蜜色的皮肤让Sean分心了一秒。

Eduardo一边活动着脖子一边走到了Sean身边坐下，“你不去睡一会儿吗？到了你午睡的时间了。”  
“你睡不睡？”  
“不。”  
Eduardo的回答有些太快了些，Sean眯起了眼睛，上下打量了Eduardo好一会儿，再次问了一遍，“真的不睡？”  
“我还有些工作，你知道，报表什么的。”Eduardo歪着头，有些奇怪的回问，“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”Sean在Eduardo的脸上啄了一下，“我去睡了。”  
“好梦。”Eduardo微笑着和Sean说道，看着这家伙一摇一摆的走进了卧室。  
那样子活像只围着陷阱转悠的狐狸。

Sean总是让Eduardo想到狐狸。  
不过值得庆幸的是，狐狸也不总是能一直保持精明。  
对于Sean来说，刚睡醒时，大脑尚未开始正式工作的他总是会失去所有狡黠，只剩下迷迷糊糊的点头，对他说什么都只能得到一声“嗯”的回应。  
可爱极了。Eduardo捏着手里的录音笔，爬上床趴到Sean身边，眨了眨眼睛，最终决定还是不叫醒他，只是一边数Sean的睫毛一边等着这只午睡的狐狸醒过来。

“唔……Eddie？”这家伙的午睡从来都是一个小时，眯着眼睛看到Eduardo之后，他下意识的伸出手将Eduardo带到怀里，用鼻尖蹭了蹭Eduardo的脸颊，发出了心满意足的轻哼。  
“Sean……”Eduardo按下了录音笔的开关，像只树袋熊一样抱住了Sean，“我想问你几件事。”  
“嗯。”  
“你爱我对不对？”  
“嗯……”  
“你是个大笨蛋。”  
“嗯……”  
“Sean Parker蠢透了。”  
“嗯……”  
“Eduardo比Sean要聪明的多。”  
“嗯……”  
“所以Sean要听Eduardo的话，以后盘子里的所有胡萝卜都必须吃掉。”  
“嗯……”  
“而且你以后不许再想着去挑战过敏的东西了。”  
“嗯……”  
“Sean我爱你。”  
“嗯……”  
“好啦，我说完啦，你现在放开我吧。”Eduardo摸了摸Sean的头，撑起身子要撤离现场保留证据。  
“你想去哪儿？”Sean的脑子终于启动完毕，而Eduardo立刻想要抽身躲开他的举动实在是太不对劲了，他立刻将Eduardo一把拽住，“刚才捣了什么鬼？”  
“没有呀。”Eduardo扑到Sean的怀里，手抓着录音笔藏到Sean身后。  
“真的？”  
“真的！”  
Sean眯了眯眼睛，最终放开了Eduardo，而Eduardo，他低下头给了Sean一个足够热情却不会缠绵到让Sean想要更多的吻，顺利的将录音笔塞进了口袋。

当然，这直接导致了Sean在第二天提出出门这个建议时的自打脸。  
“你都答应我了！”诳来了保证的Eduardo得理不让人，“难道你要说话不算话？！”  
“我……”Sean想要开口，但想到Eduardo昨天开口第一句问的就是自己爱不爱他，最后一句说的是我爱你，一点也不想质疑这两句的Sean只能乖乖闭嘴。  
他的Eddie这可是有备而来啊……Sean看着Eduardo那双棕色的眼睛，感慨着自己的这次的失策，但几秒之后，他忽然笑了起来，“你就这么害怕我过敏这件事吗？”  
Eduardo眨了眨眼睛，点了下头，坚定，期待，又有些委屈。  
“可是你反应过度了亲爱的，”Sean向前一步，圈住了Eduardo的腰，“我们这个街区没有柳树。”  
“但我见到柳絮了。”Eduardo瞪着大眼睛强调，“我们屋外就有！你碰到它就会过敏！”  
“所以你选择把我关在家里，和柳絮彻底隔离？”Sean挑了下眉，试图让Eduardo意识到这不是个好主意，“这个隔离的区域是不是太大了点？”  
Eduardo思考了一会儿，“你保证听我的？”  
“我保证。”  
“那好吧……”他不情不愿的同意了Sean的建议，转身上了楼，“那你得把自己裹严实了才行。”  
Sean得偿所愿，自然点头应许。

头巾，墨镜，口罩，手套……当Eduardo将他打扮好时，Sean是真的有些不想要出门了。  
“我觉得……”  
“这就够了！”Sean拽住想要再去找点什么的Eduardo，“我认为不会有问题了。”  
“真的？”Eduardo上下打量了一会儿Sean，犹豫了一会儿，倒是最终没有坚持。  
“那么，”Sean拉开了门，“你能陪我去吃地铁站边上那家热狗了吗？”  
“就是为了热狗？我们可以叫外卖的。”  
“不不不，Eddie，我这是为了自由。”Sean煞有介事的在口罩下深呼吸，得到了Eduardo的一个瞪视，他笑嘻嘻地凑过去，给了Eduardo一个大大的拥抱，“我们走吧。”

那家的热狗是全世界最棒的。  
Sean回到家之后依旧在回味美食，而Eduardo显然关心的不会是热狗这件事。  
“你的鼻子红了。”在他摘下口罩之后，Eduardo平静地叙述了这个事实。  
“我……”Sean摸了摸自己的鼻子，“我没觉得痒，可能是口罩的问题？”  
Eduardo直接将抗过敏的药物塞进了他的嘴里。  
“应该不是过敏……”Sean被迫咽下那些药片之后，试图为自己辩解，“我一直很小心，而且那个街区没什么柳——”他的话因为鼻尖的瘙痒戛然而止。  
“我就知道！”Eduardo将他扔进了浴室里，“洗干净再出来！”他压抑着自己的怒气和狂躁，显然，在Sean不知道的什么时候，他对Sean过敏这件事的过敏症状又严重了。  
Sean对着浴室的镜子摸了摸自己那红的像是小丑一样的鼻子，叹了口气，觉得明年春天出去度假一定是个好主意。  
还有一件事……今天Eddie是一定不会和他计较的，但是当他过敏症状过去之后，究竟要睡几天客房？  
11 Fin.


	12. Chapter 12

“你要娇惯死他了。”某次酒会上，Chris对Eduardo说道。  
彼时Sean正端着香槟杯装模作样，一色正装晚礼的人群里，他身上的大红色套头毛衣是那么不合时宜。  
“他穿红色好看。”Eduardo的回答堪称莫名其妙，Chris瞥一眼Eduardo满脸的沉醉，将目光再次转回Sean身上，观察了一阵之后，不得不同意Eduardo的话。  
Sean穿红色的确好看。  
这件毛衣衬得他没了一贯的苍白，脸上有了血色，看上去红润了许多，刺目的灯光下，远远看来，竟像是一团跳跃的火。  
这种充满着健康和活力的Sean是Chris从未见过的。  
虽然他脸上依旧挂着轻佻的笑，动作神态仍是浮夸造作，可当置身于刻板的社交场合中时，这件过于随意的红色毛衣却莫名地给他添了几分真实。  
世俗意义上的美好。  
看着这样的Sean，Chris忽然想要叹气了。

“你们在说我什么坏话？”正在Chris感慨的时候，Sean几步就走到了他们这边，他的右手举着香槟杯，左手顺理成章地贴上Eduardo的腰侧，还要朝怀里揽一揽，生怕别人不知道他俩姿势有多亲密。  
“我说Wardo要惯坏你了。”  
Eduardo对这句话一笑了之，倒是Sean忙不迭地扬起了下巴，骄傲且招摇，“Eddie喜欢我呀。”他晃了晃酒杯，满心的得意就这么随着香槟的气泡一点点升上来，然后在空气中炸开。  
Chris一脸的不忍直视，敷衍了两句，迅速地躲开了他的身边。

“你呀……”看着Chris落荒而逃的背影，Eduardo转过头来看了他一眼，没有说什么别的。  
Sean倒是颇为自傲，凑过去在Eduardo的鬓角落了个吻，亲完后还用鼻尖蹭了下那已有了些细纹的眼角。  
“Sean……”Eduardo仍是刚才的语气，每当Sean要做些他不太赞同又不会阻拦的事情时，他总会用这种语气，宠溺、无奈，在Sean听来，简直就是对他所做作为的暧昧怂恿和善后保证。  
于是Sean便将香槟杯放到了吧台上，双手揽住了Eduardo的腰，将脸贴了过去，“好无聊。”Sean压低了嗓音在Eduardo的耳边抱怨，“香水味太呛人了。”  
Eduardo立刻侧过了脸，“你还好吧？！”  
“没事，”Sean连忙安抚，“就是有点头疼。”  
“那就走吧，”Eduardo揉了下Sean的头，“你等我去和Chris道个别。”  
“我和你一起。”Sean打了个哈欠，将自己手中的酒杯随意放到了侍者托着的盘中。

“我不想开车。”穿上大衣时，Sean忽然说道。  
Eduardo将黑色的围巾在脖子上绕了两圈，“早上刚下过了雪，现在外面很冷。”  
“太闷了。”Sean皱起眉。  
Eduardo解下围巾递给Sean，“戴上。”说着，他朝司机挥了挥手，示意他们两个今天要走着回家。

雪后总是干巴巴的冷，风划过脸颊，毫不留情地带走温度和水分，一会儿便将脸颊和耳朵冻红，Sean从围巾里探出鼻子深吸了一口气，带着冰渣的空气直冲冲的钻进肺里，刚才还晕乎乎的脑袋立刻清醒了过来，只剩下了酒精作用下的些许兴奋。  
“好点了吗？”Eduardo问道。  
“唔……好多了。”Sean扯了扯围巾，将鼻尖再次埋进温暖的织物中，“感觉好多了。”  
“冷么？”  
“还好。”  
Eduardo点了点头，将手插进大衣口袋，不动声色地放慢了脚步。

Sean并没有察觉到Eduardo速度的变化，他依旧迈着轻快的步子向前走着，不知不觉间两人便拉开了些距离。  
“Eddie，”小巷边的雪人被人带了个史莱克的面具，Sean下意识想要分享，这才发觉Eduardo被落了好远，“你累了么？”他停下了脚步转过身来等Eduardo走过来。  
可Eduardo的脚步却顿住了，几秒之后才想到回答Sean的话，“不，我只是，”Eduardo的嘴角慢慢翘起来，眼角的纹路堆在了一起，“你不觉得很美吗？”  
“你看到什么美景了？”Sean来了兴趣，回身张望，他的脸颊和耳朵已经被冻的通红，可那条黑色围巾配合着酒精熏蒸出的恍惚，再次将迷幻颓然的色泽涂抹到了他的身上，此时的他已不能更符合硅谷浪子的角色了。  
Eduardo的喉咙有些发紧，他一步步踱到Sean面前，理了理那黑色的围巾，外套领口的那一丝红色让他顿时被无法言说的满足包裹，“Sean……”Eduardo轻声呢喃，对于Sean的渴望在心底徘徊，“你可真美。”那看起来过于柔软甜蜜的唇诱惑着他，于是他将亲吻小心翼翼地落了上去。  
他的爱人立刻给了他最热烈的回应。  
一个火一样的吻。  
12 FIN.


End file.
